La Pelea Del Matrimonio Feliz
by Cynthiaarivas
Summary: Edward & Bella, despues de muchos años de un matrimonio sin complicaciones, pelean. ¿Cual es el motivo? ¿Como lo tomara Nessie? One Shoot


**Los Personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Todos son humanos, excepto Edward y Renesmee… Vampiro & Hibrida, respectivamente. Bella tuvo a Renesmee pero logro seguir siendo humana.**

Se encontraban los Cullen cómodamente sentados en la sala de su acogedora y reluciente casa.

Bella: ¡No, Edward! ¡No! Renesmee ¡Vámonos! -Gritó Isabella, mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Renesmeé: Pero mamá -Reclamó su pequeña hija

Bella: Nada de peros, Vámonos, ¡Ahora!

Renesmeé baja la cabeza y sigue a su madre. Todos los Cullen miraban con curiosidad la escena. La pareja perfecta había peleado, ¡Después de tantos años de un matrimonio! En cuanto dejaron de escucharse las dos _jóvenes_ Alice _saltó_ furiosa hacia su hermano.

Alice: ¡¿Ahora que hiciste, Edward?

Edward: Nada -Gritó

Alice: No me mientas, eso no pasa por nada -Dijo señalando hacia la puerta por la que se habían ido Bella y Renesmeé

Edward: Déjame en paz, nada de esto es de tu incumbencia -Dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación dejando a una furiosa Alice con la palabra en la boca.

Alice: ¡Edward! -Chilló la duende

Esme se levantó y se dirigió a hacia su hija, Jasper la siguió

Esme: Tranquila Allie, el solo necesita espacio -Le dijo dulcemente

Alice: ¿Espacio? -Gritó

Jasper: Amor, respira, le hará daño al bebé. Además, no me gusta que le hables así a Esme

Alice: Tienes razón, ella no tiene la culpa. Perdón Esme

Esme: No hay nada que perdonar

Un sonido de celular interrumpió la escena, Carlisle contestó.

Carlisle: ¿No se puede en otro momento? -Suspiró frustrado- Esta bien, voy para allá. -Cortó la llamada- Lo siento, me tengo que ir, hay una emergencia en el hospital, al parecer un par de jóvenes borrachos iban por la carretera y provocaron un accidente. Llámenme si pasa algo.

Esme: Claro -Dijo con voz preocupada

Carlisle se fue

Y por fin hablo Emmett

Emmett: Tranquilízate enana, todo se va a solucionar, cuando menos pensemos ese par de tortolitos van a estar haciendo de las suyas otra vez

Rosalie: ¡Emmett! -Le recriminó

Emmett: ¿Que sucede, Rose? -Preguntó inocentemente

Rosalie: Deja de comportarte como niño

Emmett: Esta bien, esta bien -Bufó

Alice y Esme rieron

Emmett: Bien, bien, ahora no entiendo, ¿Ustedes se ríen de mí?

Rosalie: Si -Dijo riendo

Emmett: Ya verán

Nessie entra corriendo y abraza a Esme

Esme: Cariño, ¿Que sucedió?

Renesmee: No estoy muy segura, solo que cuando mamá se distrajo vine hacia acá

Rosalie: Nessie, tu mamá debe de estar muy preocupada

En eso entra Jacob. Los Cullen se ven y Alice dice:

Alice: Bueno, este, nosotros vamos a… ver que hacemos en el patio

Los Cullen se van dejando solos a Nessie y Jake

Ella corre hacia el y lo abraza mientras llora desesperadamente. Todavía abrazados se dirigen al sillón y se sientan.

Jacob: Tranquila, todo va a estar bien

Renesmee: ¿Y si no, Jake? ¿Y si todo es al revés y empeora? ¿Y si todo sale mal? Mis padres nunca habían peleado ¿Que sucederá conmigo? ¿Con mis padres? No quiero que nada malo pase, me quedaría sola

Ella levanta la cabeza y lo ve directamente a los ojos

Jacob: Nunca estarás sola, yo siempre estaré aquí, contigo. A tu lado

Ella sonríe y lo vuelve a abrazar mientras continua llorando. En eso llega Bella por lo que Jacob se tiene que ir

Jacob: Estaré afuera -Dice mientras se levanta y se va

Bella: Renesmee, porque te fuiste asi. Deberías de haberme dicho que saldrías, no sabes cuan preocupada estaba

Renesmee: Tranquila mama, estoy bien -Dijo con la voz quebrada

Bella: oh, cariño, ven aquí -Dijo mientras la abrazaba- Todo va a estar bien -Le dijo su madre

Renesmee: ¿Como estas tan segura? -Le interrogo

Bella: Solo lo se -Contesto

Renesmee: Mami, y a todo esto... ¿Porque pelearon?

Bella: Bueno hija, estoy embarazada, tendrás un hermanito o hermanita

Nessie abrió los ojos como platos.

Renesmee: ¿Hablas en serio mama? -Preguntó asombrada

Bella: Si, y como ya sabes lo que puede pasar al estar embarazada de un vampiro, tu padre quiere que aborte hija, pero no, yo decidí que no lo haré, lo mismo paso contigo pequeña, nadie me arrebatara a este bebe, es mío -Dijo Bella entre lagrimas

Edward: Y mío también -Dijo bajando las escaleras

Bella abrió la boca de asombro

Nessie sonrió, ella sabría lo que seguía en esta historia, estaba segura... sus padres se reconciliarían

Edward: Bella, perdóname, fui un estupido, lo siento. Te apoyare en todo, tendremos a nuestro hijo... y, si algo sale mal, te convertiré -Dijo en un susurro

Bella sonrió y fue a abrazarlo

Se dieron un beso

Nessie aplaudió sonriendo

En un segundo todos los Cullen estaban en la sala, incluyendo a Jacob. Cada quien abrazando a sus respectivas parejas

Bella: Oh, Alice, estas llorando

Alice: Si, supongo que son las hormonas del embarazo -Dijo riendo

Edward: Pronto las tendrás tu también -Le dijo a Bella

Bella: oh quizá ya las tengo

Emmett: Asi que no perdieron el tiempo, ¿Ehh?

Rosalie: ¡Emmett!- Le reprendió

El solo la beso para callarla

Rosalie: De la que te salvaste, Osito.

Todos Ríen

FIN :)

Dejen comentarios ;)


End file.
